It is desirable in some processes to use a catalyst in the form of a thin, flexible sheet or membrane, e.g., a liner in a tubular reactor or in a conduit for waste streams from a reactor to remove pollutants. It would be convenient to have a catalyst in a thin, flexible sheet which is manageable and can be readily fitted in the walls of a reactor. It would be advantageous to have maximum access to the catalyst material in the film or sheet. It also would be advantageous to have the catalytically active material in the sheet in a form which would permit volumetric changes in the catalyst in use, without destroying the integrity of the material.
In accordance with the present invention, a catalyst composition is provided in the form of a thin, flexible composition in which the active catalyst particles are encradled in a fiber-containing polymeric material, the polymeric material preserving the integrity of the catalyst while permitting maximized access to the catalyst particles.